


The Pink Bowtie

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had always worn bowties because it had been their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old, and written before the proposal... So take this with a huge grain of salt.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**The Pink Bowtie**

Bowties were what Blaine expressed himself most with because bowties had always been _their_ thing.

It had kind of started as a joke, Blaine supposed. Wasn’t that the way these things always happened?

The first time Kurt realized Blaine had bowties stuffed in one of his drawers, he’d simply been looking for a pen. They’d been busy doing homework at Blaine’s house – around that time, they hadn’t even been together as a couple just yet.

Kurt, being the fashionista he was, had practically begged Blaine to wear the pink one he had found between a couple of old playing cards and some marbles that had lost their shine a long time ago. There hadn’t been reason for Blaine to resist, even though he hadn’t worn it ever since the first day of high school. He’d thought by then that he’d been too mature for bowties. He practically grew up wearing them after all.

To this day onward Blaine still remembered the way Kurt’s eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree, the way he had all but demanded Blaine to show him the rest of his old – yet extensive - collection of bowties and when they were done with that, it had been so close to Kurt’s curfew that Kurt had to rush home without any homework being done.

The following day Kurt had bought Blaine a new bowtie. Blaine hadn’t been too big a fan of it, but whatever. It made his friend happy, and later on asking Kurt when he was his boyfriend to help Blaine tie his bowtie or pick one out was just another reason to stay close to Kurt.

It was just their thing. The times Blaine didn’t wear bowties was when Kurt was too busy, or when they were having fights. He took comfort from having one on at all times.

But nowadays, Blaine didn’t wear bowties very often anymore. He’d been told that it made him look too uptight, and with Kurt a thousand miles away from him, who was Blaine to object?

He didn’t tell the charity he was donating his bowties to that his boyfriend used to tie them for him. He didn’t tell them that this particular bowtie, the one he was wearing tonight, used to be his favorite because he’d been wearing it to his and his boyfriend’s first date.

Well, ex-boyfriend.

Blaine didn’t tell them that usually, the easiest way to see something’s wrong with him, was by checking if he had a bowtie on or not.

Blaine hadn’t worn them in months.

Things had changed and so had he, undeniably the hole Kurt had left behind had never been filled up again but in a sense, taking off the bowtie after Sam had advised him to, had felt liberating. It had almost felt like shrugging some of the guilt and sadness off even though looking into Kurt’s eyes – bright, gorgeous, shiny and expressive cobalt blue eyes in the exact same shade of candy wrappers and the sky – made all those feelings come back tenfold.

Being with Kurt made Blaine feel humbled by his beauty, his mere presence. Because Kurt was still talking to Blaine even though he could’ve chosen not to.

Perhaps it was for old times’ sake that Blaine decided to wear this particular pink bowtie at a night like this, where he was surrounded by New York’s bright lights, which still couldn’t match up to the shining star that was Kurt Hummel.

There was a steady weight in his pocket, a smooth, small box in his fingers where he was holding it in a firm grip. Blaine was nervous to present this ring to Kurt, to ask him to marry him. This wasn’t the situation they had imagined to be in, but they had fantasized about marriage nonetheless, about a life together. Dreams like that didn’t just die. For Blaine they didn’t.

He knew that secretly for Kurt, they didn’t. The real question was – would Kurt be able to let go of the past?

They paused from where they’d been walking and for old times’ sake, they shared a secret smile, and Kurt reached out and tidied Blaine’s bowtie. Blaine’s fingers tightened around the box and his eyes flicked from Kurt’s eyes to his mouth. Now would be the perfect time.

He was wearing his lucky bowtie after all.


End file.
